Making it Count
by SoNotPerfect
Summary: "Elysium or Rebirth. Choose Jackson, because I'm no longer wasting more time then I already have." Nico felt strong, Nico felt together. Does this mean he's over Percy? He stared in sea green eyes again, remembering when he first saw them. No. He would never be over the sea prince. "Rebirth. And this time, I'll make it count, Nico."
1. Chapter 1

**So this isn't the major long Percy and Nico story I was talking about, but I searched Percy and Nico images on Google and I clicked and clicked until I stumbled on photos with Nico and Percy's ghost and somewhere along the way I clicked and found the rest of the picture, and by the end I was in a fit of tears. So here is what was produced from my upset imagination. A story of Nico and Percy's ghost.**

**Gary: You see! I have to put up with her all day and hear her nonstop tantrums! Get a life Lena!**

**Me: Oh I need a life?! You're the one sitting around doing nothing but watching me! Creeper! I need a life?! I think not!**

**Gary: I can't do anything! I'm a figment of your imagination! I'm practically a ghost that only you can see!**

**Me: *silence* Does that make me a ghost whisperer? Gasp! Am I related to Nico, Bianca, and Hazel?! **

**Gary: *facepalm* You. Are. Impossible.**

**Me: *giggle* Don't you just love me! **

**Gary: The characters are not hers, and the plot is slightly hers, since her muse was already drawn pictures on Google.**

**Me: *sigh* A girl can dream, can't she? **

**Gary: Are you still crying?**

**Me: Yes Gary! I am crying! When your OTP is half dead and half not, you tend to lose your mind! Yes Gary I am crying! I will cry my eyes, heart, liver, and the rest of my body dry! **

**Gary: Oh boy, here we go again.**

**Me: Honestly! When do you think Nico realized he had a crush on Percy?! And to think of Percy getting brutally murdered in battle, and Nico still having the perfect gift to actually go to Elysium and see his forever crush-**

**Gary: Now how do you know Percy will go to Elysium?**

**Me: *glares. gets to feet grabs Gary's collar. Shoves him against wall* **

**Gary: *cowers in fear* **

**Me: If you ever! Ask that question again! I will twist your head around! Strap you to a chair! And read every book! I have ever read! Percy saved the world! He lost his memory! He fell to Tartarus! And he still has to save the world! Again! He WILL get Elysium! *drops Gary***

**Gary: *gulp* Let that be a lesson to all. Never *shivers* get on a fangirl's bad side, and insult her favorite characters. **

**Me: *glares at Gary***

**Gary: *puts up hands* I didn't do anything!**

**Me: You're breathing! That's what you did wrong!**

**Gary: *holds breath***

**Me: Be lucky you're not dead!**

**I am truly angry with him! Turn around Gary! I don't even want to look at your face! Now as I said before with Nico having the gift to see Elysium and see his forever crush and admit to him his love, can be truly *glares at Gary* can be truly upsetting.**

**Gary: At-**

**Me: Not a word. If you favor your life, you will not breathe a word. Sit back and enjoy the story Gary, or I will gut you, curse you, and make you wish for death. Every gods' and goddesses' wrath, will be the least of your problems.**

**NICO**

Grass crunched under his feet, as he stepped out of the shadows. Sunlight, blinded him momentarily. The smell of barbeque made his stomach rumble. Elysium. Every demigods dream ending. He walked past laughing teenagers, giggling children, and happy parents. Their eyes followed him, they bowed their heads. Nico smirked. They all may be heroes, but Nico was still in control, him being the son of Hades. They knew who the boss was.

Nico's eyes scanned the crowd. And then he found them. Silena and Beckendorf, Luke, Zoe the huntress, and so on in the crowed under a large tree. A son of Dionysus was filling glasses of red wine, handing them out. Nico shook his head. _Where is he?_ Green eyes stood out, brighter then ever before. Nico held his mouth.

"Nico! Look! Everyone's here! Well, except for Grover and Annbeth, and Jason-" Percy's face was beaming. Does he not know he's-

Nico couldn't even finish the thought. How was he going to explain it to Percy? How was he going to explain it with Percy so happy?

"Percy, they're not going to be here." Nico said. Percy's smiled slowly sunk away. His eyes sparked in realization.

"Oh." Nico gritted his teeth. He sat down, crossing his legs and propping his head on his hands. Percy done the same, sitting back with arms behind him.

"Elysium. How in Hades did I deserve Elysium?" Percy laughed. Nico clenched his fist. He was right. He didn't deserve Elysium. He deserved so much better. He deserved the Isles of the Blest.

"You deserved it. If you didn't you wouldn't be here." Nico shifted, becoming more interested in his frayed sneakers then the boy that made him feel sick. Percy leaned forward, his head bowing down.

"How-How is everyone? How is she?" It was an innocent question. One which made his nose twitch in annoyance.

"Its been a week. It seems even gods are mourning over your-" Nico gulped. "Death. Your mother is quiet. Grover is different, older even. And Annabeth, she's alive but whats left of her is just a shell. Chiron takes great care of those who were close to you; Grover, Annabeth, your mother, everyone who you were ever friends with you." Nico paused. "The world, and not Gaea speaking, but its like the world itself knew your importance to everyone."

"What about you?" Percy whispered. Nico clenched his jaw, biting his lip until he tasted blood.

"It doesn't matter." Nico muttered, licking his lip and getting to his feet. He felt a warm hand pull his arm back. He turned at stared at the sea green eyes he so desperately hated.

"Nico, how are taking it?" And just like that, Nico slumped, his eyes watery.

"You were the first person I saw as an actual hero. You saved my life from that school. You were the first friend I ever had. No matter how many times I tried to make it seem like I hated you, you were nothing but caring. I once thought, after being an outcast for so long, I was already broken." Nico's shoulders shook. His chest clenched, his throat harden. "Your death, caused me so much pain. You _destroyed _me Percy. I loved you, I still do."

Percy's hand fell away. Nico backed away from him, the broken pieces of himself becoming dust.

"I-" Percy began to speak, but Nico was having none of it. He glared at him, ordering him to 'shut up' silently.

"Don't. Its too late, theres no use for an excuse. I didn't come down here to tell you about everyone elses problems, I didn't even plan on announcing my stupid crush for you. I came to ask you an important question, one I ask all heroes who managed to make it to Elysium for the first time. Are you staying in Elysium, or rebirth?" Nico straightened, not daring brushing away the free tears. It was bad enough he was crying, but he wasn't going to look weak. Not in front of Percy.

"Nico, I-"

"I said don't try to explain. There is two different answers, and only one way of answering. Elysium or Rebirth." Nico was becoming impatient. He was angry, tired, and ready to leave this gods forsaken place. Nico shook his head. He was already walking away when two strong arms wrapped around his waist and crushed him to their chest. His heart pounded.

"Nico, I'm sorry." Percy breathed in his ear. "If I had known-" Nico pulled away, feeling furious. Skeletons marched to his side.

"You would do what, Percy. Would you break Annabeth's heart just to prove you feel the same way? Would you hold me and tell you loved me? Would you pronounce your secret crush on me, and define how shattered you feel?" The skeletons grabbed Percy's arms. Nico watched as Percy struggled. "Don't tell me a lie to make me feel better Percy Jackson. Just don't."

Nico looked up to three flapping bodies. The Furies. They were waiting. After being defeated by low life demigod, Nico guessed they would wait millions of years if it meant torturing Percy Jackson. They were just waiting for approval from Nico the son of their master, Hades.

"Elysium or Rebirth. Choose Jackson, because I'm no longer wasting more time then I already have." Nico felt strong, Nico felt together. Does this mean he's over Percy? He stared in sea green eyes again, remembering when he first saw them. No. He would never be over the sea prince.

"Rebirth." Percy said weakly, his head dropping. Nico nodded, turning his heel and walking toward the closest shadow. "And Nico?" The ghost king stopped, looking over his shoulder. The Furies landed in front of Nico, folding their wings behind their back. "I'll make it count. I swear on the River Styx."

The shadows were already swirling around Nico when he whispered, "Never make promise you can't keep, Jackson. You once promised you would keep my sister safe. Look at how that turned out."

The skeletons melted to dust, and the Furies lifted Percy. Nico closed his eyes, tears falling past his cheeks. He was so ready to let go of his green eyed hero, so ready to forget him. Nico muffled a strangled sob, as he felt his stomach drop.

He felt his body collapse on his knees, he looked up at the man in front of him, cloaked in shadows and evils of the world. Cold cruel eyes stared down at him.

"Father, make me forget."

**And with that amazing ending, the question appears in everyone's head. Shall I press on, make this a whole story? Or shall I keep it a depressing one-shot? Percy and Nico has got to be my OTP, besides Max and Fang from the Maximum Ride series. **

**I realize as I was rereading my story, that it is nothing close to the drawn out story in Google images. The only comparison is Nico and Percy's ghost, Nico announcing his love for Percy, and the choice between Elysium and Rebirth. Everything else is mine.**

**Which reminds me! Did you know that its not actually spelled Elysium as it is in the books. Its actually spelled with an 'N' and not an 'M'. I did not know that until I was doing research for a next chapter, if I do one. Hey Gary? Did you know that?**

**Gary: ...**

**Me: Gary? Gar- Where did you go? Apparently, Gary has deserted me. The silence is kind of peaceful. Calm. Quiet. Dull. Lonely. Where in Hades is Gary?! I feel so alone...Gary? I didn't mean to scare you. *cries* Gary?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story, is like one of those stories you read and you can't help but think 'It can't end like that.' So instead of being a one-shot, its now a story. I did have someone ask me questions and the only answer I can give you is this. "All in due time young grasshopper. Read and you will see."**

**Gary: You know there is a possibility the person is older then you.**

**Hush it Gary! Don't ruin my mojo! Okay so I was being a total fangirl last night over Nico and I stumbled upon this thing. **

_**So the 7 are standing in front of the gods about to be rewarded. Annabeth steps up and asks, "I will like to say something, anything without fear of being punished or retribution." And Zeus, confused, allows her this request. She turns to Hera and says, "Fuck you." And Percy gets dragged out the throne room because he was laughing so hard. **_

**Gary: *shakes***

**Its okay Gary. You can laugh. *giggle* I died last when I read it. I'm still laughing! Oh you have to love some people with their gift of twining humor with our favorite couples.**

**There was another one:**

_**Percy: What does YOLO mean?**_

_**Annabeth: Its an acronym for 'You only live once.'**_

_**Percy: What does that mean?**_

_**Annabeth: Basically it means flirting with death.**_

_**Nico: *bats eyelashes* Well hello there.**_

**I'm in love with the # for #nicoisgay. Thats where I found all these if you're interested. Oh and if any of your parents ask you why you're reading or Is that all you do, tell them this. "I could be a drug addict. Do you realize how lucky you are?"**

**Gary! I you don't laugh you're lungs will bust! Laugh already! Jeez!**

**Gary: *passes out***

**You are an idiot, Gary. I don't own the characters. If that happened I would be rich with tons of fangirls screaming at my front door.**

**Note: Both Percy and Nico are new people. They have new names, new fate, new life, new everything. Percy will be known as Jordan Riden son of Poseidon, and Nico will be known Dakota Bowling son of Hades. Their personality will be different. So Jordan is more like Nico and Dakota is more like Percy. Oh boy! Lets hope this doesn't get confusing**

_Nico closed his eyes, letting memories wash over him. All the pain, the loneliness, would end right here. His feet brushed the side of the River Lethe. Nico looked down to the ragged cuts on his two wrists. They were deep, but of course being a ghost they were no longer bleeding. If he was going be reborn, he had to die in some form. _

_The murky water splashed against his skin, and the boy suddenly forgot his name. He clenched his jaw. He had to do this, before he forgot the reason why he was doing this. _

_ "Make it count." he whispered. "This time, it will be different." The boy bent his knees, clenched his fist and leaped in the air, diving under the water._

_And just like that he felt his ghostly form dissolving, along with the memories of pain, and suffering. _

_**12 Years After Percy/Nico's Death**_

**Dakota (son of Hades)**

I did not choose the half-blood life. Lets get this straight, before I start this long adventure. I did _not _choose the half-blood life. The half-blood life chose _me. _Remember all the stories your parents told about creatures lurking in the dark? You must know, not all those stories were entirely fake fables that are told around the campfire. If you refuse to believe me, go right on ahead. Just don't be too surprise when a snake lady appears under your bed at night.

If you do believe me, if you are finally realizing those red eyes that you saw outside your window, stop staring at the screen and run. Run and learn to use a sword, because thats what will keep you alive in the near future.

Now if you're just here looking for a good story, go right on and read. I envy you, honestly I do. You certainly don't have worry about saving the world.

My name is Dakota Bowling. I turn 13 a week from now. Life was pretty normal, or as normal life can be for a troubled kid like me. Now, I would go into this long summary about the weird occurences in my miserable life like the time I thought I was seeing dead people, or the time when my school went on a field trip to a greenhouse and every plant around me died, but I'm sure if I told you all that you wouldn't believe me.

But crap really started hitting the fan when I saw my teacher turned into horse. No don't get me wrong, the guy did teach greek and roman mythology, and I won't lie I swear I have dreams of the guy lifting a big horse butt out of a wheel chair and shooting an arrow at my head. But seeing it with my own two eyes...I never saw the same way again.

Not only was my favorite teacher turning into a white stallion, but the faces these three lunch ladies are giving me is was seriously creepy. There eyes dark, almost black scrunched up and their mouth puckered almost as if waiting for an order. I said 'hi' to them once and a while. They just bowed their head and carried on with rest of students around me. I asked my friend Maia once, asked her if she thought they were human. She looked at me real serious and said, "No."

Maia is short girl, with curly brown hair, and big brown eyes. Kind of quiet, somewhat edgy, and a hell of lot braver then me. Some 8th grader had decided to shove me against the locker, and before I could mutter an insult, Maia was already beating the guy to a pulp like a ninja. How a small, short kid like Maia could take down the biggest football player on the team, is beyond me.

And I guess I was staring at her real weirdly like because she slapped the back of me head telling me to stop staring.

"What was that for?" Maia rolled her eyes, jumping on her bunk. I climbed up mine, wondering what hell was going on with the girl. "So Maia, have you decided if your going home for the summer or stay in the dormitories?"

"Bro, if you're asking for me to stay with you , I already invited you to stay at my summer home." I frowned. You would never expect the small nerdy kid to be one of the richest. Even Maia had a place to stay compared to me. I had a foster home that took me in. Then they shipped me here. Where was I going to go?

Usually, when I have dreams, they usually turned to nightmares. So I wasn't too surprised when I ended up in middle between two large men. And not large as a sumo wrestler, but large as in tall as building.

"Stop fighting!" I yelled, but the men had not heard me. I must be an ant compared to them.

"Give it back!" The man in white's voice boomed. The cloaked man shoved him.

"I didn't take it!" To me, they seemed like two over grown toddlers fighting over a toy. The ocean behind them screamed, pushing wave after wave against them, as if trying to stop a battle of a lifetime. What was I supposed to do?

And then the ground began to crackle under my feet. A dark, rich, poisoness voice called out. It chilled my bones, sent goosebumps down my arms.

"Those who don't learn from the past Dakota, are doomed to repeat it." I shivered. How did it know my name? "Brothers battling for an object that neither have."

"Stop fighting!" I screamed again, only this time my scream was silent. My throat was hoarse. The chilling evil voice laughed.

"Come little hero! Let us rule, in death and destruction!"

I jolted up right in my bed, terror running through my veins like ice cold water.

"Dakota!" Maia was screaming, her face streaming in tears. "We have to go!"

"Go where? Maia whats wrong?" Her face jerked towards the door when I heard it. The sound of beating wings, and nervous clops of hooves. .

I shot off the top of my bunk, grabbing the baseball bat I hid in my closet.

"Dakota! We have to get out of here! Now" Maia cried. I shook my head. I didn't know what was, nor did I know what was attacking him, but I wasn't just going to run off when he had no help.

I burst into the hall, holding the bat close. Maia whimpered behind me. I gave her a signal to back off but she wasn't moving. I can't protect her and my teacher. Instead, I shoved and ran, letting my instincts kick in.

" !" I yelled. I stared in shock at the largest bats I had ever seen. Except, they weren't quite bats. More like bat wings and talons attached to old women. Are those the three creepy lunch ladies? I had no clue, I didn't care. I just charged, swinging my bat at them. One slashed at the teacher.

"Dakota! Get out of here! I've got this!" he yelled. He pulled out a pen and uncapped it. Here's the good part. The pen I saw my teacher used countless times to check homework, turned into a gleaming sword. Oh my-

"Get back!" I yelled at them, pushing myself between the horse man and the bat ladies. "Get back or I'll bash your skulls in!" To my amazement, they did. They dropped on all fours, hissed, and crashed out of a window.

"How did you do that, child?" panted. His friendly eyes were flicking everywhere, trying to sense more trouble. How did I do that. I shrugged my shoulders.

"So you're a horse?" I asked, eyeing his other half warily. I wonder what would happen if I kicked him?

"Centaur. You're taking this really well. It doesn't matter. Maia!" I turned. Maia glared at me. She walked up to me.

"If you ever do that again Dakota Bowling, I will personally bash _your _head with the stupid bat! Give me that!" Maia snatched the bat from my hands. She flipped it, and in mid air, it twisted like gnarled roots, grew twigs with small dark green leaves.

"I am dreaming right, because none of this stuff could happen in real life." Maia stared at me, shaking her head.

"Maia," began speaking. "Take Dakota to camp, keep him, and whatever you do do not let him out of your sight." Maia nodded her head nervously. What is going on.

"Would someone please just tell what the hell is happening? -"

"Chiron. Call me Chiron." Lightning thundered overhead. "Go!"

"Wait! !" Maia shoved me, pushing me. She grabbed my arm and began to run. I yanked my arm back, glaring at her.

"Dakota we have to go!" she screamed. I stopped my foot.

"Not until I get some answers. Like why is my teacher turning into a horse and why are the lunch ladies related to batman. Or maybe Maia, you would like to fill me in on what the hell is going on!" Maia closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"Hades." she said. I felt something in me spark. _Hades. _"Not hell, Hades. Hades is the god of the underworld, so if you're going to curse its Hades."

"Fine. What in _HADES _is going on?!"

"All those stories about Greek monsters you heard in class are true. And if we don't to camp, you are going to get yourself killed. Now, if I have to knock you out just so I can drag you to camp, I will." Maia's voice was stern, her eyebrows were strained. It wasn't enough, but it at least gave me something to think about.

We took taxi, not really trusting buses pr subways. Maia were both scared we would run into those batwomen.

"They're called The Furies, though its safer if you called me The Kindly Ones." she said. "His name is Chiron, not . was his stage name. He's a centuar."

"So Greek mythology-"

"Is real. Every story that Chiron taught you is real." Maia's eyes flicked the side window. And then a though occurred to me.

"What are you?" I asked her. Maia smirked.

"Nymph. A tree nymph. Usually, satyres are the ones with the strong nose to find people like you. Unfortunately, I looked more like a human. My relatives will always a green tint to their skin, plus they're a bit more on the girlish scale compared to me. I took on the color my tree bark when I was born, instead of my leaves."

"Wait you said 'people like you' as in me. I am no where close to being special. In fact, I am less the special. Just everyone's average day kid with ADHD and Dyslexia."

"And those are your greatest gifts, Dakota! And believe me, you are very special. Your scent is powerful, dark, almost evil."

"Thanks that what so helpful." I tell her sarcastically. She smiles.

"You're welcome!"

The taxi driver mutters to Maia about the money, but I pay no attention. Instead, my eyes are glued to strawberry field passing by. I close my eyes, trying to place this new greek thing with my regular life. Could my past possibly twine with my future?

The taxi cab comes to a stop and I get out. Maia digs in her pockets, cursing in a language I had never heard of, but some how I understood. She dug out a handful of golden coins.

"Uh, Maia, the dude need dollars not _gold. _Where did you get all that?" I asked. Maia rolled her eyes, clearly not as impressed. I watched the driver's expression. He was giving me a funny look. I looked in his eyes.

Screams pierce my skull, fire burns behind my eyelids, and a desperate call for a mother echos in my head. I jerk back, staring at Maia with disbelief.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" she asks, handing more gold coins to the guy. What in Hades just happened.

"Nothing." I mutter. Maia shook her head, waving good-bye to the driver. My stomach twisted. I freeze. My eyes widen in horror as I stare up the Furies Maia was talking about.

"Maia?" I point to the sky. She jumps ordering me to run and that is exactly what I do.

Usually, if this was a movie you would see the hero, the guy pull out this super awesome weapon and start pulling this plan to attack. Something about the though, made me stop and freeze and wait.

Maia kept running, not noticing me. And each by each, the lunch ladies dropped in front of me. The crawled like cats.

_"Master!" _the hissed. In a way, they reminded me of the cold voice in my dream, but then something was different.

"Up." I ordered. I did not say that. I swear I did not say that. The two Furies hissed, getting to their feet and folding their black wings behind them. They bowed their heads.

"Master, we only come to warn you should you ever make a choice. Be careful of those close to you." It was weird, listening to the two in usion. Wait. Where is their-

I looked in the sky to see a dark flying mass. Closer look, and my heart jumped.

"Put her down now!" I yelled at them. They shook their heads. I growled as they unfurled their wings and rose. "Maia! Maia!"

"_Forgive us Master! Your father's orders!." _I watched fearfully as Maia dangled high in the air. Blood trickled down her forehead. Her eyes opened weakly, her mouth moved but she was to far to hear. Instead, her head slumped and her shoulders shrugged. I almost couldn't recognize her weak form.

"No! Bring her down! Maia! Maia wake up!"

Anger bubbled in my stomach. I was furious. I was angry and confused. I felt like there was a bomb in my head. So much weight pressed on me. I breathed, lifted my arm, and slammed my fist on the ground.

My knees collapse under me, my eyes fall shut with sleep. Around me, I hear whispers of terror and destruction.

**So it took me two days to write this. I would have posted sooner unfortunately I had school today. Gosh, I am so tired! **

**If you want to look at the pictures, do try using Pintrest and then searching Nico and Percy's ghost. Photos also found on Google. Just search exactly, Nico and Percy's ghost.**

**Leave me some reviews! How you hate it or love it...but I do love you all! Gary tell them you love them!**

**Gary: *sighs* Love you all.**

***grins* *waves* Cheerios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dakota (son of Hades(**

My dreams were basically filled with farm animals, and flying teachers. One half wanted held baseball bats, the other holding black whips.

I had woken up several times, fighting to stay awake, but only to fail and pass out afterwards. I remember waking up, wondering if I was in some kind of heaven because the soft bed underneath felt like a cloud. The last I remembered, before falling asleep was bright green eyes staring at me intently. He had said something, but I couldn't make out what he said.

The next time I woke, I was alone. My surroundings looked like a simple cabin with beds lined up against walls, sheets of fabric draped between each bed. Sunlight filtered through light curtains.

When I had finally come around to my senses, I found myself in a rocking chair, on a porch, facing what I thought really was heaven. Sun shining bright through trees, rolling hills of red and green. Strawberries.

"Dakota?" My head jerked to the side, taking in the enormous half man half horse. My teacher, was a horse. "Oh good, you're awake. I believe I introduced myself before, though I'm sure with everything happening you never quite got it. My name is Chiron, Dakota."

"Right." I mumbled. I got to my feet. My muscles screamed, though I wasn't sure why. "Where am I?"

"Camp Half-Blood. The only safe haven for children like you."

"Like me? What makes me so special, they had a camp made for me?" I scratch my head, pondering over the new clothes. Same black skinny jeans, just different shirt. Orange is not my color at all.

"This camp is for many Dakota, and every demigod is special." Chiron chided. I shook my head.

"What does demigod mean?" He sighed, kicking dirt with a polished hoof. He leaned against a wall.

"Half mortal, half immortal. One parent is mortal, the other is of godly terms."

"Wait, you mean I'm half a god? Like the gods and goddesses in class?" At this point, I was ready to call this guy a psycho path.

"Yes. Unfortunatly, I have yet to figure out what your godly parent is. I do have some theories." Chiron rubbed his chin, his friendly brown eyes set in wondering awe.

"You know my mom?" I asked. I clenched my teeth.

"Or father. Remember it can go both ways. I don't for sure who, I only guess. My guess is wrong though because the last child born of the god I believe is yours, was twelve years ago."

I felt like curling into a ball. Mortal, gods, satyrs, nymphs-Maia! My heart pounded.

"Maia! Where is she?!" I had completely forgotten about her! How could I be so stupid. Without thinking, I took off running.

I whizzed past several kids, shoved a few uncaringly. I wasn't even looking at buildings or structures. Only looking for my friend.

"Maia where are you?!" I yelled. My lungs burned. Maia where are you?

"She's not here?" A voice called out. I froze. I turn around, forcing my beating heart to slow. Maia was gone. How do I wrap my head around that? My best friend, was gone. I locked eyes with green ones, my stomach flipped. It was a boy my age, with black shiny hair that stuck up every where. His skin was tan, like he had been sleeping under the sun for a while. His eyes; I remember as I stared at him, his eyes were so different then any eyes I had seen in my lifetime. Sea green eyes, observing but impatient.

"Where is she?" I asked shakily. He walked towards me, fists swinging at his sides. I took a step back, not knowing what to do in the surrounding commotion. The looked around, hopeful for an exit. I found none.

The boy stood close, his heat touching my cold skin. My cheeks flushed as he leaned in. What the hell?

"Furies, though its safer if you called them Kindly Ones." His eyes flicked down, he smirked, as if he knew what was going on. "The name is Jordan Riden, son of Poseidon. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Come on! Lets get you settled in with the Hermes cabin."

We past several cabins; tall ones, small ones, vine covered ones. One cabin was extremely loud, with kids wearing matching orange t-shirts, carrying spears, swords, and shields. And then there was this one cabin, with black simple walls, unwashed windows, a dusty porch. I was unkept, and roof had a number of holes.

"Whose cabin is that?" I asked. My gut churned with hand pressed hard into the golden knob.

"Its er, the Hades cabin. No one lives here though. Rumor says the last child of Hades died. Nico Di Angelo, I think."

"Can I go in? Look around, you know?" I asked, pleading. Jordan looked uncertain. Please just let me look around.

"I guess, but you can't stay here." Jordan stayed outside, as I walked inside. It would really need to be worked on. The floors were in desperate need to be change; the wood was already rotting from mold and mildew. The bunk beds,were chewed out from rats, covered in fee fluff, mouse droppings, and dust. I held my nose as I caught the revolting smell of a dead rat. I thought Hades was one of the so called 'big three'. Did campers not respect Hades enough to at least keep his cabin clean for his children.

I turned, opening a closet. Inside, I found a sword sheathed in black metal, a red ruby at the end of the leather handle. I pulled it out, looking down at the dark, shine and gleam of the blade. It seemed to suck the light out of the air.

I twirled it around, swiping the air a few times. I called out Jordan. He gasped.

"Put the thing down. Do you realize its cursed. Only a child of Hades can yeiled that weapon. Everyone else suffers dreams filled with hell-hound, and pomegranate induced insanity."

"Right." I muttered, rolling my eyes. I hated stupid so called, curse stories. "Can I have it." Jordan blinked, dumbfounded. He closed his eyes, counting numbers.

"Fine, but if you have a nightmare that is scarier then usual nightmares, don't come crying to me or anyone else." He eyes the sword warily. "Just keep it hidden will you. Its bad enough the furies didnt try to kill you. Lets get to the Hermes cabin. Its almost dinner time."

Jordan dropped me off, at cabin teaming with kids young and less then young. I hadn't seen old people, or people with wrinkles. But the Hermes cabin was filled with blonde and blue eyes kids. Some were different, but their eyes were sad and angry.

"Undetermined I'm guessing." this one fellow laughed, pinching my arm. His friends laughed along with him, some hollered. "The name is Travis Stoll. This here is my brother brother Conner." The older guy that pinched my arms, patted his brother's back.

"Technically, most of us are siblings, but we have the same mother." Conner's eyes glinted mischievously. "I'll go steal some stuff for you. There is an open corner in the back."

After Conner left, Travis started jamming answers and questions in my mind. He explained the activities and responsibilities, the dos and don'ts, who is the best prankster, or who is the best fighter. He went on with the hottest girl, or the scariest girl. He gave me some advice on who not to piss off at camp. He taught me the names of cabin leaders of major cabins. Clarrise was the leader of the Ares cabin; never piss her off. Annabeth was the leader of the Athena cabin; don't even speak to her or she'll get pissed off. Jason was the only child of Zeus; No one has ever seen him truly angry. Don't piss of Piper, the team leader of the Aphrodite cabin. And so he went of with the Oracle, Rachel. He explained to me the two Romans, Frank and Hazel, that came to see Jason once and while.

In a way, I was looking forward to camp. I was looking forward to swimming, and eating, and meeting new people. The only downer part, was the big chance of making enemies.

At Mess Hall, I watched campers burn their food. Is this a tradition of some kind before you eat it.

"Its an offering to the gods." Travis explained, before stepping up to the fire pit, whispering a name, his dad's I'm assuming and walking of to his table. I done the same, except I prayed to which ever god or goddess was my parent to 'claim' me as I believe Conner put out. It felt stupid, praying to a fire pit, but I did it anyway dumping a handful grapes into the burning flames.

I stared at the cup that was giving me, not believing what my eyes were seeing. Kids were whispering to their cups, and magically they filled with whatever they were whispering. Travis smirked, pointing out my dumbness. I glared at him. Could I possibly ask for a beer? I laughed on that one. Instead, I asked for some pomegranate juice. Why? Well, because pomegranate was sounding good.

As I slept, I kept my sword close. I remember in my studies, Hermes was the god of thieves. I wasn't about to have my sword stolen from me. I thought back to what Jordan had said about nightmares being scarier then usual nightmares.

That night, I didn't have a single dream.

**If you feel its very crappy, I understand. It took me forever to write it out. I've been really busy writing other stories. unfortunately, my friend Gary is sleeping so he's not making a dramatic appearance this time.**

**Did anyone see the Divergent movie on Friday? On wanted to see it so bad! I still do! Grrr! Was it any good?! I bet it was! In fact I'm sure it was! **

**Review! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Any idea you would like to add? What do you look forward too? I'm doing this story in thrid person in the next chapter. I actually believe I'm a better third person writer.**

**Cheerios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am extremely happy, that there are real people who read my stories. It's always a bit depressing when know one reviews, or follows. But alas, here is the fourth chapter. I've been so busy lately. I literally moved every furniture in my bedroom around, I categorized every book in my room, (p.s. That is a lot of freaking books!) I've done all my chores. I'm so upset because my phone was took away from me. Apparently, I'm spending too much time on it. The only problem is, my parents don't actually know I do RP or stories on there. Which reminds me; you will find my other works on my instagram account fyi_i_am_a_writer. **

**Now, I was asked by a reviewer **_**Mikulski 456, **_**whether Percy or Nico will remember their past lives. the answer my friend, is no. They might have dreams here and there, but please remember every memory of their past life was wiped. Completely and utterly wiped. Also remember Percy and Nico, while Jordan and Dakota are their reborn selves, their brothers. Percy is Jordan's brother and Nico is Dakota's brother.**

**Gary? Would you care to do the honors?**

**Gary: She owns nothing! Though I believe Dakota and Jordan are all hers to play with. **

**Dakota (son of Hades)**

Life at Camp Half-Blood, was kind of normal in a way. Basic activities like swimming, conoing, rock wall climbing, archery practise, sword practise, ect. It was nice in the Hermes cabin, although it was always crowed, it was never boring. The Stoll brothers never failed to make someone laugh.

I looked in a nearby mirror, tightening the straps of my armor. Leo, a famous Hephaestus kid took one look at my sword and set to work on armor and shield. Black thick leather chest plate with thin metal to deflect a sword or spear or arrow. The shield was also a thin light piece of metal. I asked him if weapons were going to tear it up. He smiled and shook his head. "Nah. That metal is very special. Came directly from a god. I was told to save it for someone special. Guess you're the lucky winner."

I was pretty good with a sword, paticuraly the sword I had the courage to claim from the Hades cabin. Jason, son of Zeus and the sword instructor, always laughed each time I had won at sword battles. I'm still working with him on disarming him. Grover, which happens to be the lord of the wild, still swears up and down I'm cheating at rock wall climbing. No matter how many times lava sprays at me, it never touches me. I also have this certain way with the ground. It cracks where ever I walk.

Annabeth is my teacher when it comes to my Greek studies. She's a very cold woman. With dull blonde hair, and steel cold, gray eyes. I honestly don't think she likes me. She glares at me usual, and each time I complain about studies, she would say, "Ignorance does not keep you alive. If you fail to learn and do not try, you are ignorant." I roll my eyes at that one. Sounds like something a teacher at my old school would say.

My favorite thing to do though, after the end of the day, is swimming. I was never any good at swimming, but it was always kind of great with Jordan there. He had this way with water. He could create small hurricanes, breathe underwater. He led me to the bottom of the lake, we got to eat food down there, and play a board game had found in the Hades cabin.

"Hey, whats up with the Annabeth chick?" I asked one day. Jordan shrugged his shoulders.

"Her boyfriend died in battle combat." He sat. I noticed the little things he did. He chewed his bottom lip when things got to close for comfort, like now. "He was my brother. Perseus Jackson, also known as Percy Jackson in which case he was also the first known _demigod _to actually be Poseidon's heir." He picked at his nails, his green eyes down. "My father's favorite son."

"What happened?" I asked. Jordan tilted his head, his jaw shifting. The water wavered around him.

"He died, saving his friend's life." He scratched the back of his neck. He looked up at me. "I hate him." he whispered. "He had a girlfriend, and the rest of his friends. He died, the day I was born. He left me."

I didn't realize Jordan was my best friend at camp until that day. I don't know why he trusted me with the short story he had of his brother, but it seemed like I was his best friend too. He was kind of loner. Jason was his friend, along with several other people, but he didn't talk much.

It was night-time now. I suppose I should have slept but questions of this Percy guy filled my head. I couldn't sleep. Instead, swept up the floor boards of the Hades cabin, opening windows that were blocked by molded curtains. I sat back on a moth infested bed, wiping sweat from my brow.

"What are you doing?" I jumped, steeling my nerves. I turned to face cold eyes. Annabeth, stood tall well above me, her arms crossed and a sneer on her lips. I got to my feet, leaning on the old broom I was using.

"I figured, I could clean this place up, since no one else seems to want to. Assuming a god doesn't care about his cabin is ignorance right?" She smirked, nodding her head.

"It is, but coming in here is not allowed unless you have permission straight from a child of Hades." She smiled. My mouth dropped slightly. It was honestly the first time I had ever seen a smile on her face.

"Then where is a child of Hades I can ask?" I scratched the bridge of my nose. Annabeth sighed, stepping a converse through the doorway.

"There isn't a child of Hades." she said. "The only children of Hades known, died." And then she laughed, sitting down beside me. "Except, that's not entirely true now is it."

"What do you mean?"

"You look like a demigod I once knew, a demigod I have hated since the death of my friend Percy."

_Percy. _Theres that name again. My intrist spiked as she spoke.

"Percy Jackson, died saving a child of Hades, and that same child died shortly after."

"How do you know?" I asked. The picture I had in my back pocket burned. I had found it while working. I really wasn't anything, just two guys standing together. I humored myself how the older looking guy looked a lot like Jordan, and how the younger guy looked like me, but now it felt like puzzle pieces were linking together. Only problem was, I no idea how they linked.

"Nico Di Angelo. I found him in the forest one day. I didn't tell no one about it, because I figured he didn't actually want to be found. His father came by one day, spoke to Leo, and came by to pick his son up." Just like that another puzzle piece clicked. I remembered what Leo had said about the god he gave him the special metal. That was Hades.

"You think I look like Nico, son of Hades." Annabeth nodded her head.

"Think about it. You have black hair, and brown eyes. If you were a son of Hades, it would explain why you are so good with the ground under your feet. Why you're so attuned with that sword of yours. Why you come here to clean at _night _time. It would also explain, why the Kindly Ones did not kill you. I know who you are."

My gut churned, my head hurt. "Your brother, killed my friend!" she said harshly. I suddenly understood why she hated me so much. I shook my head, also realizing an answer to on of my questions.

"He was your boyfriend, that Percy guy." I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow. Annabeth took a breath, blinking her eyes.

"Yes, he was." A small tear trailed down her cheek. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. She chuckled. "I use to call him Seaweed Brain. My mother, hated us together, since the rivalry with his father."

"Jordan hates him." I told her. She looked at me knowingly. "He said that Percy left him, and the rest of his friends. All for one friend."

"Of course. Percy was all about one thing. His friends. That was his fatal flaw. He would die, if meant saving his friends, no matter how dire the situation was." Annabeth wiped her eye. She shook her head, getting to her feet. She was leaving when she turned.

"I don't care if you stay and clean work on this gods awful cabin. Its your after all. consider yourself a determined. Don't surprised though, if campers begin hating you." She looked me in the eye all jokes and stories gone, all smiles and chuckles gone. "Percy meant everything to everyone. He was everyone's friend. He was everyone's hero. He saved the camp, more than any hero ever did. Nico Di Angelo knew that." I clenched my teeth. "And he committed suicide for it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Dakota Son of Hades**

My conversation with Annabeth never ceased to stun me still. Word went around, that I was the son of Hades, quickly spreading like wild fire. Chiron sighed multiple times, shaking his head. I wasn't so mush surprised when a little grey, glowing symbol floated above my head at the bonfire one night while I was attempting to eat a hot blackened marshmallow.

I let out a huff, as I slung my armour over my head. I had no idea how I was going to find Maia. After the reality of being the son of Hades sunk in, I realized that my father ordered the damn Furies to snatch her up before I knew anything.

I eyed the gleaming metal of my obsidian blade. I gritted my teeth, muttering a goodbye to my little cabin I had grown to adore when I wanted to get away from the stares and whispers.

Campers filed into their cabins, the bonfire already hissing from the contact of water. I pulled at the strap of my backpack. Time to go Dakota. I kept my eyes down as I snaked along the shadows. Chiron once explained to me the certain powers a Hades child could possess, though shadow traveling was not something I wanted to explore just yet.

I felt a hand wrap around my elbow. I jumped, twirling around. Jordan's green eyes bore into my own. I closed my eyes, looking away.

"Where you going?" Jordan asked innocently. I shrugged my shoulders.

"No where. Just going for a walk."

"Oh really? Then I'm coming with you."

"No you're not. You can walk your ass back to your cabin." Jordan laughed, shaking his head, not listening to me. I cursed.

"You are going to look for your friend, in the underworld. Noted: You are a son of Hades, but I doubt Hades is going to be sweet and nice to Maia. Look, I've fought monsters my whole life. You? Not so much."

I growled, no longer caring. I pressed further, my foot pressing onward past the border line of Camp Half-Blood.

Jordan stayed quiet, his hands stuffed into his pockets. His eyes were off. I bumped his shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. He looked up.

"Something, was stolen." he muttered. "Your father and Zeus are fighting over something stolen. Did you know that?" I shook my head. "Some nymphs told me. Something was stolen. Chiron has yet to tell anyone, except a few older campers."

My thoughts drifted back, a dream I had in what felt like forever ago. Two men fighting over something stolen.

"Do you know what was stolen?" Percy shook his head.

"For some reason, the gods refuse to tell. They're keeping it in secret that way if whispers about the object itself arises, they'll know who stole it."

I ran my hand through my hair, shivering as the same cold voice from my dream whispered around my memories. _Those who don't learn from the past, Dakota, are doomed to repeat it. _

"Its happened before." I gasped, stopping in my tracks. I looked up at the street lamp above. Bus stop. Bingo. Jordan eyed me warily. "I'll tell you later, as I sat on the bench.

Twenty-two minutes later, I caught the glare of the blue and white bus' front lights in the dark. I got to my feet, money already in my hand.

The bus was fairly empty, for the few people sleeping. My eyes landed on three huddled figure in one seat. I gulped as I went past them. Jordan nodded his head. My hand tightened on the hilt of my sword. Jordan sat beside me, his pen spinning between his fingers.

"Any idea where you're planning to go?" Jordan asked, making small talk. His eyes flicked around, still drifting back to the huddled figures.

"Yea. I asked around. Hollywood." The figures grimaced, getting to their feet. They had hoods over their face.

Jordan grabbed my collar. "There is a back exit behind us." he whispered quickly in my ear. "Go! I got them!" I wanted to ask what he meant but as soon as those hoods went up I froze. The lunch ladies.

I watched as Jordan dodged their whips, and listened to the cackling laugh from the furies. I gritted my teeth, leaping over the seat and running to the back.

I looked back, my heart pounding with energy. "Jordan!" One of the lunch ladies chuckled as her clawed hand clenched around his throat, his feet dangling in the air. He gasped, Riptide falling with a clang.

"Your brother," they hissed, "What a fool he was! Dying to save the boy that loved him! Perseus Jackson!"

"Sister, do be nice. He has no one." One hissed. "Mmm, that means no one would miss him." They all laughed. My gut clenched as their wings snapped open. I let the door swing open, air blasting inside. They shrieked as they whipped back. Jordan dropped, his eyes fluttering. I snarled, stepping over him my sword out.

"He has me!" I sliced the air beside them, daring them to make a move. They scowled.

"Master, it is your father's will." The hopped, seat after seat forward. I clenched my fist. I thrust my sword upward, pulling it to the left. The fury screeched as her sisters, became black smoke.

"Your father will hate you!" I sliced her wing, before passing the blade in her neck.

**Yin or Yang? (good or bad) Leave a review! I will try updating more often but being a semi-freshman is hard work. Might be a little dream of our Nico next!**

**Cheerios!**


End file.
